One Week
by ninjanervana
Summary: Clary's left home for a week while Jocelyn and Luke head up to the farm. Clary's thrilled to have a quiet house to herself, but between her new boyfriend, her vampire best friend, and her Shadowhunter lessons, who knows if it'll stay quiet for long. Set between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels. Feel free to leave suggestions of what you'd like to see happen.
1. Departure

Hello everyone! It's ninjanervana here. This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave a comment of what you'd like to see during Clary's week home alone; I'll try to update the story pretty regularly. Happy reading!

-Ninjanervana

* * *

"We'll only be at the farm for a week," Jocelyn said, glancing over at Clary as she hurried around Luke's living room, gathering up last minute items. The afternoon sun shone brightly through the front windows of Luke's shop, brightening the crowded space.

The living room, like always, looked like a tornado had blown through it. On a good day, Luke's living room was a bit of a mess, books littering every available flat surface; now that Clary and her mother had unofficially moved in, it was almost constantly a disaster. If something was lost in the room, it was probably lost for good. Or at least for the next three days. Luke had taken it all with the patience of a saint, happy to have the two women staying with him. If he could tolerate the chaos of being the head of a werewolf pack, handling Clary and Jocelyn were easy; he already had years of practice.

"I know, Mom; you've said it four times in the past hour," Clary replied with an eye roll, setting down the manga she was reading. At this point she wasn't sure if her mom was trying to reassure her or herself. She wasn't the same girl she had been when the Shadowhunter world had first come into her life, filled with amazing and horrible impossible things, but her mother was still getting used to the new Clary.

"She'll be fine," Luke called out as he carried one of the bags out to his pickup truck. "Clary's a smart kid; she can take care of herself."

Jocelyn's brow wrinkled with worry as she turned to look at Clary and Simon lounging on the couch, running her hand through her red hair. She looked like the same woman she had always known, clad in paint splattered overalls and sneakers. Utterly normal. The faint white scars that covered her bare arms caught Clary's attention for a moment, reminding her that things had definitely changed, before she looked back at her mother's face. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? We'd love for you to join us," Jocelyn offered. "I know you love the farm."

"Join you and Luke on your romantic vacation? Thanks but no thanks," she replied dryly. "I'll be fine here. I've got takeout places on speed dial and I know how to dial 911 if there's an emergency. I won't even open the door for strangers." Though after the past few months, Clary didn't think there was any emergency she wouldn't be able to handle. After surviving various demon attacks and a goddamn war, she was sure she could handle an empty house for a week. It was such a normal, mundane situation to be in; she was looking forward to it. A week of Chinese takeout, movies and manga. And of course Shadowhunter training.

Simon nodded in agreement, not bothering to look up from his DS as he tapped at the screen. "I'll be around a lot too just to make sure she doesn't burn down the house," he commented, earning an elbow to the ribs. "Mom will probably send over food for her. She always thinks everyone's dying of starvation."

"Jocelyn, we need to get going if we're going to avoid traffic," Luke said as he came back inside, resting his hand on her shoulder. "We were supposed to leave two hours ago." Clary smiled as she watched her mother lean back into Luke's touch. It had taken them long enough to get their act together. Right now what the two of them needed was some alone time and that meant a week at the farm doing some wedding planning. "Everything will be fine for a week."

Jocelyn nodded, sighing quietly. She crossed the room, bending down to kiss Clary's cheek. "I'm just a phone call away if you need me," she said. "We'll come straight home."

"Don't you dare," Clary replied as she hugged her mother before getting up to give Luke a quick hug. She didn't bother reminding her mother that the phone signal at the farm was worse than the subway. "If there's an emergency I can always go to the Institute. I'll be safe, don't worry."

Luke kissed Clary's forehead lightly before taking Jocelyn's hand in his. "We'll see you in a week then. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"No promises," Clary laughed as she followed her mother and Luke to the front door, waving at them as they climbed into Luke's pickup truck. "Have fun."

Simon stood in the doorway next to her, waving as the pickup truck backed out of the driveway and headed down the road. "Well not too much fun," he commented. "I don't think any of us would survive another of your siblings."

Clary groaned, pushing his shoulder gently. "Don't even go there. Come on, let's go get some lunch; I'm starved."


	2. Monday

Hello readers! Sorry it's taken me a few days, but here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Clary sank into the couch with a groan, her muscles aching in protest at the movement. As soft as Luke's worn out couch usually was, she felt like she threw herself onto a broken sidewalk. It had been a long day of training with Maryse and despite the irazte rune she had drawn onto her forearm, she was still feeling the aches and bruises from the lessons. Her trip home from the Institute was a blur; she barely had enough energy to shower and change into a tanktop and shorts when she got home. She knew that training would be tough when she decided to become a Shadowhunter, but she hoped at least some of it would be instinct to her, the way it seemed to be for Jace and Isabelle. She felt as if she was waiting for some latent Shadowhunter skills to surface, like the slowly returning memories that Magnus had taken from her as a child.

But like everything else in life, becoming a Shawdowhunter took time and effort. Which meant hours devoted to reading every topic related to being a Shadowhunter, from demons in the North China Sea and how to kill them to medicinal herbs found along the coast of Ireland, and to rigorous training.

 _'At least Maryse is taking you seriously,'_ Clary reminded herself as she rested her head against the back of the couch, remembering the hand-to-hand combat lesson she had had earlier today, quickly followed by an ass kicking at the hands of Maryse. She wondered tiredly if training had been this hard for everyone when they started before remembering everyone else began training when they were still kids.

A knock at the front door drew her from her thoughts, a soft groan escaping her lips. She was on the verge of sleep, her exhaustion threatening to pull her under. If it wasn't for the person who was standing on the other side of the door, she would be tempted to tell them to go away and fall asleep on the couch.

Clary forced herself to her feet, trudging to the front door. As she opened the front door, she held a hand up, shielding her eyes from the rays of the setting sun. It was one of her favorite times of day to draw, the sky tinged with several shades of pink, orange and red. While she normally would have appreciated the beauty of it, right now she could only focus on how blinding the light was.

"What, don't want to see me?" Jace asked teasingly, his lips quirked into a smile. His blonde hair seemed even brighter under the sun's rays, his eyes a deep gold. Clary could feel her heart beat a little faster at the sight of him, drumming out a rhythm that only ever happened when he was around. She wondered distractedly if it would always beat out this particular beat for him. "I know my good looks can be too dazzling sometimes."

She rolled her eyes playfully, stepping aside for him to enter. "I'm only letting you in because you brought food," she replied with a grin. "And I'm starved."

Jace stepped forward, moving toward her until they were chest to chest. Clary could feel herself blush slightly, her breathing coming a bit faster. "Guess I'll have to earn my keep then," he murmured before kissing her.

Before Clary could react, he was stepping away from her, moving further into the house. "Come on, you don't want the food to get cold," he called over his shoulder.

She shook her head, trying to catch her breath as she locked the front door. _'I'll never need to have a stress test if my heart can survive kissing Jace,'_ she thought, following him back to the living room.

* * *

"Looks like a Greater Demon," Jace commented, tossing the last piece of his fortune cookie into his mouth as Godzilla rose out of the ocean, its tail swinging as it headed toward the island.

"Godzilla is not a Greater Demon," Clary replied as she relaxed into his side. She sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Jace's shoulder, her legs resting across his lap. He was much more comfortable than Luke's couch.

Their empty take-out containers from Taki's littered the already crowded coffee table, the only light in the living room coming from the television. After flipping through the channels-Clary thought Jace didn't watch enough TV-they settled on a Godzilla movie marathon. Three movies in, Jace was still entertained by the idea of a giant dinosaur destroying Tokyo. It was a perfect quiet summer evening, absolutely normal and relaxing. Just what she needed.

Jace's arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her even closer as his face pressed into her red curls for a moment before looking back at the TV screen. "I guess that's something that we should be grateful for," he mused. "I don't think we have a weapon big enough to take down a demon that size. We probably don't have enough Shadowhunters."

"Probably not," Clary agreed with a laugh, her eyes closing for a moment. She forced them open again, feeling her exhaustion slowly catch up with her. While she knew she could use the rest, the last thing she wanted was to go to sleep. She was finally getting some private time with Jace, free of interruptions, and she wasn't going to let that chance slip through her fingers. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand before laying it across Jace's torso. "We'd have to call in Shadowhunters from around the world."

He nodded in agreement, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. "Not to mention a lot of Downworlders with the new laws; we can depend on their help at least," he said softly, glancing down at her. His thumb caressed her cheek gently, a smile spreading across his lips as he watched her eyes close. "You're tired; you should go to bed."

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "I'm alright; I want to finish the movie."

"Are you sure?" Jace questioned teasingly. "I don't want you blaming me when you're falling asleep during your lessons tomorrow."

Clary swatted his chest lightly, laying her head back on his shoulder. "Shut up and watch the movie; you're distracting me."

Jace laughed, capturing her hand in his. "Once you've seen one giant lizard destroy a city, you've seen them all," he chuckled.

* * *

The next thing Clary was aware of was being surrounded by warmth and being gently rocked. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was or what she had been doing, her sudden awakening leaving her disoriented. "Jace?" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes opening slowly. She quickly recalled her movie night with Jace, watching TV with him on Luke's couch.

"I'm here," Jace replied softly, the stairs creaking beneath his feet as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom. "So much for finishing the movie."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep," Clary yawned, her eyes slipping shut again. She pressed her face against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of her boyfriend. She could feel her body relax further; it wouldn't be long before she was asleep again. "It's been a long day."

His lips brushed against her forehead, causing her heartbeat to stutter momentarily. "Training with Maryse will do that," he chuckled as he nudged her bedroom door open. Jace carefully laid her on her bed, brushing her red curls from her face before grabbing her blanket and covering her with it. "Go back to sleep, Clary; I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers lightly. "I'll lock the door on my way out."

Clary's hand shot out as he turned to leave, grabbing onto his. "Don't go," she said, her bright green eyes dulled by exhaustion.

"What?"

She blushed slightly at her boldness, grateful for the darkness of her room. "Stay with me," she answered quietly, suddenly feeling shy, but not wanting him to leave. "Please. Please stay."

Jace looked down at her for a moment before nodding. "You'll have to let go of my hand so I can take off my shoes at least," he replied gently, a teasing edge to his voice.

Clary released his hand, curling up beneath her blanket as she got herself more comfortable. Less than a minute later, she felt the other side of the bed dip beneath Jace's weight. She moved closer to him, her eyes widening in surprise as she felt her legs brush against his bare ones.

"Can't sleep in jeans," Jace murmured, answering Clary's unspoken thoughts. His warm arms pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Is this alright?"

She nodded slightly, wishing, not for the first time, that she had Jace's skill with words. She wanted to tell him that it felt more than alright, it felt like coming home after being lost for a long time, like every comforting feeling she had ever experienced wrapped into one moment, like a piece of her finally slipping into place, making her whole.

Clary didn't have words to tell Jace all the things she felt, but she knew it was important that he know them. She rubbed his arm lovingly, feeling the small scars left behind by old runes before pressing a kiss over his heart. "Sweet dreams, Jace," she murmured sleepily. She was already asleep as Jace kissed her forehead, whispering good night to her.

* * *

In case you didn't know, I'm all about the sweet fluffy moments between Jace and Clary. Please leave a review and let me know if there's something you'd like to see!

-ninjanervana


	3. Tuesday

Hey readers! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I got a little distracted writing other Mortal Instruments fan iction. Be sure to check out my two other stories: Restless Nights, a Clary/Jace one-shot, and If music be the food of love, play on, an ongoing, multi-chapter story. Let me know if there's anything you guys want to see during Clary's free week off!

-ninjanervana

* * *

"Again," Alec said as Clary landed on the floor in a crouch, stumbling slightly. "You've gotta spread your feet out a little more when you land or you'll keep stumbling. You can twist your ankle like that; then you'll really be in trouble."

Clary had been practicing her flips in the training room for the past hour and a half, learning to flip off of almost any surface. She thought it would be an easy day; learning to do flips as she jumped off the beam thirty feet above her, but Alec had other ideas. She had spent the first part of training jumping off the beam above them, but they quickly progressed to other flips: flips over stationary and moving objects, flips off of walls and teammates. She had even practiced a few flips while throwing knives, though that part of the lesson was quickly ended when she nearly stabbed Alec in the shoulder. This particular flip she had been practicing for the past thirty minutes and her frustration was rapidly growing.

She nodded, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. Maryse had been called back to Idris for some work with the Clave, leaving her under Alec's watchful eyes for training. Not that she minded; out of her three possible trainers for the day, she knew she would get the most constructive criticism out of Alec. Izzy was good for hand-to-hand combat or weapons training, but she wasn't the best at explaining methods and movements. Jace was great with all types of training, but she couldn't deny being distracted by him. It was hard to remember your boyfriend was your trainer when he was shirtless and slightly sweaty.

"It always looks so easy when I watch you guys do it," she commented as she stood, quickly re-tying her ponytail. "Jace looks like he's flying all the time and you and Izzy are always graceful. I don't think I've ever seen you guys stumble."

Alec shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Comes with practice. We've been doing flips around this room for as long as I can remember. We practically grew up in this room together. Just in different corners," he replied. "I preferred the targets and Iz liked practicing with the different weapons."

"And Jace?" Clary asked curiously, grabbing her water bottle and taking a quick drink.

"Jace," he said with a snort. "Jace liked to sit up on the beams. And jump off of them. Without a harness. Even at ten years old, he had a death wish."

Clary laughed loudly as she looked up at the beams, picturing a small blonde haired boy sitting up their, his legs dangling down carelessly. She swore she could almost hear his voice, calling out to Alec and Izzy. "Some things never change, right?"

"Well now Mom doesn't scream when he leaps off without a harness."

"She's become immune to his antics," she replied as she set her bottle down, taking a few steps away from the wall. She shook out her arms before turning to Alec. "Let's get back to it then."

Alec nodded, his fists resting on his waist as his blue eyes watched her.

Taking a deep breath, Clary ran at the wall, pushing off of it with her right foot, propelling her body into a back flip. She grinned triumphantly as she landed in a crouch, her feet flat against the ground. She looked over her shoulder at Alec, her mouth opening to speak before she dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the bo staff that Alec swung at her head. "What the hell?" she shouted in alarm as she looked up at him.

"Defend yourself," Alec replied calmly as he swung the wooden staff again, missing Clary as she rolled to the side.

She quickly got to her feet, looking across the room to the pile of weapons that rested behind Alec. To get to them would mean getting past Alec, which was easier said than done. The staff whistled through the air as Alec spun it, years of practice making the staff seem like an extension of his arm. The staff may not be metal, but she knew if it hit her, it was going to hurt. She briefly entertained the idea of taking the staff from Alec before discarding it. He was physically stronger than her; it would turn into a tug-of-war that would burn her energy and she would ultimately lose. No, her only choice was to make it to the weapons on the other side of the room.

Clary quickly ran for the wall along side her, Alec's staff missing her leg by hairs as she leapt forward. If he managed to land a blow to her, it would probably be game over for her. She twisted her body as she flipped, rolling to her feet as she landed on the other side of Alec. She bolted for the weapons pile, hearing Alec's feet pounding against the thick blue mats as he chased after her. She grabbed a staff from the wall, barely having enough time to raise it above her head as Alec's staff swung down at her. A smile formed on Alec's lips, his eyes shining with amusement, as she parried the attack before swinging at her side.

She deflected the attack with a squeal, moving herself away from the wall. _'This looked so much easier when I was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,'_ she thought as she took up the defensive against Alec's attacks, remembering all the afternoons she spent watching cartoons with Simon. _'He makes it look easy.'_

Clary kept deflecting his attacks, not able to take the offensive from him, but not giving much ground as she pushed back against him. The sound of the wooden staffs colliding echoed through the space, bouncing back off the walls and high ceilings. She could feel the sweat dripping the back of her neck, her breathing getting heavier the longer they continued. She was pleased that Alec seemed to be giving it his full effort, not holding back against from her. His cheeks were even flushed slightly from exertion.

After a few minutes, Alec was able to slip past her defense, his staff smacking her fingers sharply before sweeping her legs out from beneath her. As Clary fell back against the mats, she felt her breath get knocked from her, her staff slipping from her fingers. "Surrender," Alec said, his staff at her throat.

"I surrender," Clary replied breathlessly before laughing loudly. "I surrender." Alec grinned down at her, extending his hand to help her up. "That was so much fun. Can we do it again?" She gripped his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. "You're definitely Jace Lightwood's girlfriend. You two have a weird idea of fun."

Her grin widened, "You can't say you didn't enjoy that, at least a little bit."

He rolled his eyes playfully, picking up her staff and tossing it to her. "Come on, let's do it again."

* * *

Feel free to leave a review!


	4. Wednesday

Sorry, I'm awful at updating on time. But hey, feel free to check out my other Mortal Instruments stories: The Fire that Burns Us Both and Restless Nights.

* * *

Clary handed her crumpled dollar to the food cart vendor, smiling broadly as she accepted the warm salted pretzel. The smell of the bread filled her nose, momentarily smothering the various smells of the city. With Maryse still in Idris, Clary was given a day off from training and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"You have an addiction," Simon commented as they walked into Central Park. The park was swarming with people enjoying the beginning of the summer. People laid out on their blankets in the sun, their skin slathered with sunscreen. Shirtless guys jogged down the paths as mothers in sundresses watched their kids play on the jungle gym and run through the sprinklers.

"Do not," she retorted as she took a bite of her pretzel before offering it to him.

Central Park afternoons with Simon went back as far as Clary could remember, to the days when they had been kids coming to the park with her mother. While their activities had changed, from playing on the jungle gym to rollerblading down the paths to laying in the grass debating the merits of different manga, it had always been the two of them together.

"Do too," he replied, bumping her shoulder lightly before breaking off part of the soft pretzel. "Every time we come to the park, you get a pretzel."

Clary rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her pretzel. "If I'm addicted, then you're just as addicted as me. You _always_ eat my pretzel."

"You offer it!" Simon exclaimed as he broke off another piece. He was slowly getting used to eating again since he became a vampire, but he could only stand the blandest of food. The pair settled on an empty bench, their arms pressed against each other.

"That doesn't mean you have to accept it," she said with a smirk. "Face it, Lewis; you're an enabler."

Simon clutched at his chest dramatically. "Lewis? We're on last names now? You wound me, Clary."

She snorted as she handed him the last piece of pretzel. "The chest clutching would have more of an effect if your heart was actually beating," Clary snarked as she stretched her legs out in front of her. She could already see the difference a few weeks of training made, her calves and thighs toned and muscled. Now she could run two miles without feeling like she was going to collapse; Jace wanted to get her up to five miles.

"Is that any way to treat your oldest and dearest friend?"

Clary laughed loudly, her eyes shining with amusement. "It's how you'd treat me."

Simon shrugged his shoulders at her declaration, flipping her hair into her face. "Touché," he answered. "How's training been?"

"Brutual," she groaned, brushing the hair from her eyes before tying it up into a ponytail. "Alec almost beat me to death yesterday with a stick."

"With a stick?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded her head, "It was a boa staff. Gave me a whole new appreciation for Donatello."

"That where you got the bruise from?" Simon asked, gesturing to the black and blue mark beneath her left knee.

"Partly. Alec got me with his staff when I was too slow to defend. But I also tripped and fell at the end of training. I was pretty sure I had broken my knee."

Simon laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "So much for the innate grace of Shadowhunters."

Clary shoved Simon gently, or at least tried to. Sometimes she forgot about his vampire super strength; pushing him was like trying to push a brick wall. "Apparently we don't pop out of the womb knowing how to fight; we actually have to train."

"I'm sure Jace is thrilled to see you covered in bruises. Don't your runes get rid of them?" he asked curiously.

Clary shook her head, reaching into her backpack for her sketchbook and pencils. "They heal injuries but can't do a damn thing about bruises," she answered. "As for Jace, he's constantly supplying me with ice packs. He said he'd support me training and I haven't heard him complain."

"Cause he knows you'll use your new ninja skills to kick his ass," Simon said with a grin. "Which would be pretty badass to see."

"I don't think I'm at Jace's skill level yet," she replied. "Plus with the extra angel blood, I don't think I ever will."

"You've got that extra boost of angel blood too," Simon pointed out.

She nodded, "Yeah, but mine didn't give me crazy strength or speed. It gave me this," she said as she showed him the front cover of her sketchbook. The plain white cover was covered in runes of various colors and sizes, filling every available space. In the center of the cover was a large Voyance rune, almost the size of Clary's palm.

"You can always create a new rune to use against him then. Your Alliance rune was awesome," he replied.

"Why do you think I'm going to use a rune on my boyfriend?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms beneath his head. "I don't. But who knows when it comes to Jace? I'm sure he'll put his foot in his mouth eventually."

"No more messing around with runes. Look what I did to you," she said, gesturing to his forehead. His hair had grown out, obscuring the Mark of Cain, but she knew it was still there. She put it there after all and there would be no removing it. She marked her best friend and she had no idea what effects it would have.

"You mean save my life? I would have been killed without it, Clary. You know it's true," Simon said firmly. "Quit beating yourself up, Fray."

Clary's lips twisted into a small smile, "Last names?"

Simon returned her smile, taking the sketchbook from her. "Whatever it takes to get through to you," he answered as he flipped through her drawings. "I haven't seen you draw in a while."

"I haven't had time in a while, time for normal life things," she replied. "You're the only normal life thing I have left."

He snorted, looking over at her. "Your vampire best friend is the only normal life thing you have? Really?"

"Bloodsucking aside, you're still Simon," Clary replied. "So many things have changed in the past few months-"

Simon snorted, "If that wasn't the understatement of the year."

"Can you be serious for a moment?" she laughed, shaking her head. "I'm trying to have a moment here."

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, putting on his best poker face. "Okay, I'm good."

Clary rolled her eyes, "My point is no matter how crazy things are, I'm glad I have you around to keep me somewhat normal. To have normal days like this, hanging out in the park, eating pretzels. It's important to me; our friendship is important."

"I'll always be around, Clary. I've invested too much time in you to give you up," he joked, smiling at her.

"Good to know," Clary replied with a laugh. She and Simon weren't good with serious talks, but as long as he knew how important he was to her, that was all that mattered. "So how's the band doing? Picked a new name yet?"

"Oh man, you have no idea what name Eric suggested at practice yesterday," Simon said, turning toward her before launching into his story.

* * *

Reviews please!


	5. Thursday

"Izzy, why are we here again?" Clary whined as she stood beside Isabelle, watching her rapidly flip through the clothes rack. When she agreed to go shopping with Isabelle, she assumed that it would be a relaxing afternoon spent at the mall, getting lunch and maybe picking up some clothes, a quiet afternoon. She quickly discovered that shopping with Isabelle was almost as tiring as Shadowhunter training. Almost. After three hours and various stores, she learned that shopping was definitely an endurance sport and she was woefully undertrained.

"Because your wardrobe is, for lack of a better word, appalling. You need to branch out, diversify. You can't live your life in t-shirts and baggy jeans," Isabelle replied easily, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Live a little, Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes playfully, smiling at Isabelle. Although she whined and complained, she knew exactly why she agreed to go shopping with her; she enjoyed spending time with her. She had never had any close female friends−Simon was her best friend, had been for years−but he couldn't really compare to having a close female friend. When she first met Isabelle, she wasn't sure they would get along, that they wouldn't have any common ground to bond over. But over time, she became one of Clary's closest friends, someone who had fought for her and who she would fight for. Hell, Isabelle was ready to fight her mother when Jocelyn showed up in Idris, freaking Clary out. Izzy was funny and smart and kind; the fact that she was a kickass Shadowhunter−something Clary aspired to bed−was just the icing on the cake. In general, Isabelle was a fantastic friend.

"If you're gonna be re-doing my wardrobe, you should at least let me add a few things to yours," Clary teased lightly.

Isabelle's face lit up with excitement, a grin stretching across her face. "You'd let me re-do your wardrobe?"

"No," Clary said immediately; she could only imagine what her wardrobe would look like if she gave Izzy free rein. "But I'll let you _suggest_ a few things you think I should add."

Isabelle sighed dramatically, her shoulders slumping. "I guess it's a start. Besides you'll need clothes for when you're bait unless you want to keep borrowing mine."

"Bait?" she asked. "As in demon hunting bait?"

She nodded, pulling out a short black dress from the rack. "Yeah, bait. Nothing lures demons out like a pretty girl. I've been bait more times than I can count." Isabelle paused, inspecting the dress she held before slinging it over her arm, moving on to the next rack. "I suppose we could try using the guys as bait−I'm sure there are demons that go both ways−but I think Alex would be too shy for that and Jace is...well he's Jace, you know? Subtly isn't always his strong suit."

Clary snorted loudly, her hands stroking the sleeve of a white sweater. "He has his moments but Jace is a "Stab first, ask questions later" kinda guy," she agreed. "So what does bait wear?"

"Something eye-catching, the whole point is to be noticed, lure the demons out," Isabelle replied. "That doesn't necessarily mean it has to give your mom a heart attack but it doesn't hurt."

"You were bait that first night I met you guys, weren't you?" Clary asked as she thought back to the night in Pandemonium months ago. "You wore this long white dress; I remember thinking you looked out of place."

Isabelle nodded, "I love that dress," she answered with a happy sigh. "So easy to hide my Marks and weapons. But that's what I mean by outfits. It caught your eye even without being scandalous."

"I'll have to start thinking about that," she murmured. "What outfits will hide my weapons."

"What do you think of this?" Izzy asked as she held up a black dress. The dress fell a little above Clary's knees; the sleeves were loose and billowy, gathered at the wrists. While the neckline was close to her collarbone, the back of the dress was meant to catch the wearer's eye. The back of the dress was open from the shoulder blades to the waist, forming an inverted triangle that bared the wearer's skin.

Clary regarded the dress for a moment, feeling the fabric. "I could see myself wearing it," she admitted.

"Then we're getting it," she answered excitedly. "You can wear it for a date with Jace."

"If we ever get to it," she mumbled.

"Don't let him try to convince you that training is a date," Isabelle warned. "With some guys you need to put your foot down and ask them out. Jace might be one of those guys. You two haven't had the most normal relationship."

Clary laughed loudly, thinking about her relationship with Jace. "Yeah most people don't have that terrifying moment of thinking they're in love with their siblings," she said sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is you and Jace have already passed the initial stages of your relationship. You two already know you love each other; the only big step left is to get in bed," she replied nonchalantly.

"Isabelle!" Clary exclaimed, her cheeks bright red. Isabelle's bluntness was still something she hadn't gotten used to; some days it was a gift, some days, a lot od days, a curse.

She looked at Clary innocently, "What? We've all seen the way he looks at you. Give him the chance and he'll be all over you, but make him work for it. You've gotten past all the hard parts of the relationship; all that's left are the fun parts."

"I think I liked it better when you were re-doing my wardrobe," Clary muttered.

Isabelle laughed, taking Clary's hand in hers as she led her to the registers. "I'm telling you, ask Jace out when we get back to the Institute. Ask him if he wants to go out to dinner tonight and wear the dress. I'll even do your hair for you if you want," she offered.

Clary smiled, "Okay. Okay maybe I will. It's not like he'll say no, right?"

"I'll break his arm if he says no," Isabelle replied easily. "I let my brother get away with a lot of stupid shit, but I won't let him screw up the two of you. Come on, we've gotta pay for this stuff and get out of here. We've gotta find Jace."

* * *

I see a Clary/Jace date in the future! Reviews please!


	6. Thursday Night

"Clary, if you don't stop blinking, I'm going to end up taking your eye out with this mascara wand," Isabelle warned for the third time.

"I'm blinking because I'm trying to _avoid_ losing my eyes," Clary retorted. "I don't like people wielding things near my eyes. It's a normal human response."

She rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. "Have a little faith that I'm not trying to blind you. Besides I'd never hear the end of it from Jace if I do. If you keep blinking while I'm trying to put the mascara on, you're gonna smudge it everywhere and we'll have to start again."

"Oh god no," Clary groaned, resisting the urge to put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. "Okay, I'm ready; let's try again." _'Here I thought the hardest part of the date would be asking Jace out,'_ she thought as she sat up straight, trying to keep her eyes open as Isabelle approached her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After dumping her shopping bags in Isabelle's bedroom, Clary walked through the halls of the Institute in search of Jace. There were only a few places he would be, but she didn't feel like searching the entire building for him. "Church?" she said as she spotted the cat laying on the couch near the elevators. "Do you know where Jace is?"_

 _The cat looked up at her, licking his paw as he meowed. He stretched his body, his tail swinging side to side before he leapt off the couch, following after her. Taking this as a yes, Clary followed after the cat, her footsteps nearly silent. 'Just need a little more practice and I'll be as quiet as everyone else,' she thought as Church came to a stop in front of training room. 'Of course.' Church meowed again, looking up at her before heading back down the hall._

 _"Thanks," she whispered to him before opening the door to the training room. Jace and Alec stood in the ring in the center of the room, sparring with a pair of swords. Judging by the sweat on their skin and the way their chests heaved, they had been sparring for a while. "Hey guys," Clary called out to them._

 _"Hey," they both replied breathlessly, neither of them looking over at her as they continued training. She walked over to the bench along the wall, getting comfortable. Clary knew from experience once those two started sparring, they wouldn't stop fighting until there was a clear victor. That's what made them such great parabatai; no one could push them harder to train and improve their skills than each other. 'It's good to watch them train, get familiar with different fighting styles,' she told herself as she folded her legs beneath her. It also didn't hurt that her boyfriend was training shirtless._

 _Twenty minutes later, the pair walked over to Clary, their bodies dripping with sweat as they laughed. Her eyes ran down Jace's bare torso before quickly darting back to his face, not wanting him to catch her staring. "I demand a rematch tomorrow; that last blow was a dirty trick and you know it," Jace said as he plopped himself onto the bench beside Clary, pecking her cheek._

 _"And you think demons are gonna fight fair?" Alec snarked as he smiled at Clary. "I see Izzy didn't kill you with shopping."_

 _"It was a good workout," Clary laughed. "I had a good time with her honestly. Had to rein her in a few times, but it was a good afternoon."_

 _"And you shopping with her means Alec and I don't have to go with her, which makes you the best girlfriend ever," Jace replied happily, wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

 _Clary shoved at his chest, scooting away from him. "Ew don't hug me; you're sweaty and gross. You need a shower."_

 _Alec laughed at the two of them, heading toward the doors. "I'm gonna go grab one myself; see you later, Clary."_

 _"So much for undying love," he said with a grin, grabbing a towel off the bench and rubbing his face with it. "Didn't think I'd get to see you today."_

 _His mention of love reminded her of Isabelle's words from earlier, bringing on a wave of butterflies. "Do you want to go on a date tonight?" she blurted out, feeling her cheeks redden as she looked at her boyfriend. She knew it was absolutely ridiculous to be blushing from asking her boyfriend out, but she couldn't help it._

 _Jace stared at her in surprise for a moment, his golden eyes bright. "Thought it was the boyfriend's job to plan dates," he teased._

" _Hey, I'm all about gender equality; I'm a woman of the twenty-first century."_

 _He laughed softly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, a date sounds good," he answered. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _"Uh dinner?" Clary answered, kicking herself for not thinking of where they would go. "Meet you downstairs around seven?"_

 _"Sounds like a date," Jace murmured as he leaned toward her, capturing her lips in a kiss. Clary stiffened momentarily in surprise before relaxing into the kiss, her hands resting on his chest. Jace's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as his other hand rested lightly on the back of her neck. "Clary," he whispered against her lips, panting softly._

 _Clary was very conscious of how close their bodies were, feeling Jace's heart race beneath her palm, matching the pounding of her heart. Every inch of her body felt warm from his kisses, yearning for more and it scared her a bit. "You should go shower," she said breathlessly, her hands damp from the sweat on his body. "I need to go get ready; Isabelle decided to take control of hair and makeup tonight."_

 _Jace laughed, kissing her lightly. "Sounds like Izzy," he replied, slowly loosening his grip on her. "Tell her I said you look perfect the way you are."_

 _She blushed brightly at his words, her skin only a shade or two lighter than her red hair. "Will do," she murmured. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from his arms to stand. She smiled down at him before heading to the doors. "I'll see you soon."_

* * *

"Now you look perfect," Isabelle said excitedly as she put away the mascara. She took a step back, smiling proudly as she looked Clary over. She was wearing the black dress that they had bought earlier that day; she couldn't convince her to wear a pair of heels, but she had gotten her into a pair of leopard print sandals. Her red hair was curled, half of it pinned up while the other half hung loose, brushing against her bare back. Makeup had been another battle, with Clary insisting that she at least look like herself. In the end, they settled on a more natural look of nude eyeshadows that made her green eyes pop and a light lipstick.

Clary turned toward the mirror, smiling broadly at her reflection. "You're a miracle worker, Izzy. Thank you."

"Didn't do anything special; just enhanced what was there," she answered breezily as she handed Clary one of her black purses. She had threated to set Clary's backpack on fire if she tried to wear it on her date; Clary knew there was a good chance she would follow through on her threat. "I put the lipstick in the bag in case you need to touch it up. Please whatever you do tonight, resist the urge to rub your eyes."

She nodded as she stood, glancing at the clock. "It's already after seven; Jace is probably waiting for me downstairs."

"Do you need any protection?" Isabelle questioned.

Clary sputtered, almost dropping her bag as her face turned bright red. Count on Isabelle to shock her into silence. "W-what?"

"Protection, condoms," she repeated easily. "There's no rune to protect against getting pregnant. Maybe that's something you should work on for womankind; it'd make life a whole lot easier."

"Jace and I do not need protection," Clary finally managed to say. "We're not−we haven't−we don't need it."

Isabelle nodded, plopping herself on the edge of her bed. "Alright, well if you ever need, you can come to me. Better safe than sorry, you know? I'm too young to be an aunt."

"Thanks, Izzy," she answered. She gave her a quick hug before heading for the bedroom door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Have fun," Isabelle replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "Live a little, Clary."

Ignoring her last comment, Clary headed down the hall to the elevators. She shifted restlessly as she waited, fidgeting with the strap of her bag. She couldn't believe how nervous she felt, her palms beginning to sweat as she stepped into the elevator. Within moments she reached the ground floor, her nervousness growing. The doors of the Institute were open, filling it with the soft yellow glow of the setting sun. Clary smiled as she spotted the familiar silhouette of Jace leaning against the door, looking out to the street. As she approached him, Jace turned toward her, the sun's rays making his hair seem brighter. Jace's expression softened as he looked at Clary, a smile on his lips. "Wow," he whispered.

Clary returned his smile easily, feeling her heartbeat quicken. _'Live a little, Clary,'_ she told herself as she reached for his hand. God, how Jace made her want to live.

* * *

I never meant for Thursday to extend into three chapters but I guess that's what happens when the story runs away with you. Reviews please!


	7. Thursday Night: Part 2

Well this chapter came out much longer than I anticipated but there was so much I wanted to write and I didn't want to split it up into another chapter. So here's an extra long chapter. Also the restaurant that Clary and Jace go to on their date, Magnus and Alec did in fact go to on their first date. It's mentioned in The Bane Chronicles. (Fantastic book, btw.)

* * *

"An Ethiopian and Italian fusion restaurant?" Jace said skeptically as they walked down the narrow sidewalk. His eyes slid over to her momentarily before refocusing on the sidewalk. "Are you sure about that?"

Clary nodded, "Magnus told me about it. He said he took Alec there on their first date. Its looks mundane, but most of the customers are Downworlders. And he said the food is fantastic."

"But who would think that would be a good combination?" he questioned, reaching out to take Clary's hand in his. "It sounds….strange."

A smile crossed her face as she laced her fingers with his, leaning into him slightly. His hand was warm against hers, his rough skin rubbing against hers. While her palms were far from smooth, his roughness had a different texture to it, caused by years of weapons training while hers were caused by years of art. She wondered absentmindedly if her hands would eventually feel like his after years of Shadowhunter training. "This is New York. Stranger things have happened. I'm pretty sure _we_ would be considered stranger than that."

Jace grinned wickedly, "I don't think we would be considered food."

Clary bumped her shoulder against his in response, shaking her head. "You know what I mean; we're different even by Shadowhunter standards." She tugged him to a stop beneath a sign with a graffitied dinosaur on it, leading him into the narrow entryway between the old redstone buildings. The restaurant was large, but dimly lit, filled with Downworlders using the barest of glamours.

Jace's arm shifted down to her waist as they stepped inside, pulling her body closer to his. "Can I help you?" said the maître d' standing near the door.He looked the pair up and down before re-focusing on their face. _'Werewolf,'_ Clary realized after a moment. _'But not one of Luke's pack.'_

"Table for two?" Clary said, her words coming out like a question. "Please."

A waiter passing behind the maître d' paused, smiling at them. He was a tall, lanky werewolf with long hair that curled along the collar of his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing numerous scars that ran down his arms. "Oh hey you two," he greeted them familiarly. "Marcus, I can take them in my section if you want."

The maître d' glanced back at the waiter before nodding, handing him two menus and gesturing for them to follow him.

"Do you know him?" Jace whispered to her as they made their way through the semi-crowded restaurant.

Clary shook her head as she tried to ignore the stares they received from the other patrons, pressing herself closer to Jace. She knew they were probably safe in the restaurant, but she still felt uncomfortable beneath all their gazes. "I thought you knew him. He's not one of Luke's pack," she replied softly.

"Here you are," the waiter said as he gestured them into a booth in the corner of the restaurant, putting a little space between them and the other patrons, which Clary was grateful for. As they took their seats, he placed their menus on the table. "My name's James and I'll be your waiter for the night," he announced with a broad smile. "I'll give you guys a few minutes to get settled and see what you'd like to have."

"I definitely don't know him," Jace answered as James walked away, settling into his seat. He watched the retreating male disappear into the kitchen before looking back at her. "I hope he's not someone who we've had to track down for the Clave or something."

"Does that happen often?" Clary questioned, fidgeting with the ends of her hair.

Jace shook his head, leaning across the table to take her free hand in his. "Not important right now I guess," he answered with a shrug as he casually surveyed the restaurant. Satisfied with whatever he saw or didn't see, he turned his full attention back to her, smiling. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Clary blushed, nodding her head. In fact it had been the first thing out of his mouth when she met him in front of the Institute, an unbelievably awestruck look on his face. Of course she felt just as awestruck by him; he was dressed in a simple white button-down shirt, showing off his tanned skin and the runes that crisscrossed his skin, and black jeans, but he still looked like a supermodel. Like always. "I wouldn't mind hearing it again," she teased him.

He chuckled softly, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. "Clary Fray, you look absolutely breathtaking," he said sincerely, his golden eyes locked on her green ones.

She could feel a blush creeping up her neck, her cheeks turning pink as she smiled shyly at him. Squeezing his hand lightly, she turned her attention to her menu. "I've never had Ethiopian food before," she commented.

"What kind of New Yorker are you," Jace teased, scanning through the menu. "It's really good; most of it you eat with your hands.

"Must you know everything about everything?" Clary sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes.

"Yes," he responded with a broad grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think we should order a bunch of smaller items and just pick what we like from it."

Clary nodded, her own smile lighting up her face. "Teach my your ways, oh wise one," she said in mock seriousness.

* * *

By the end of the meal, Clary was glad that she had let Jace choose what they should get. He had been right of course; Ethiopian food was fantastic and it went surprisingly well with the Italian food. Even if the food had been absolutely horrible, she had a wonderful time with Jace. Their entire relationship had been filled with so much drama and tension, she enjoyed doing something as mundane as having dinner with him. Any worry that she harbored that he would get bored with a quiet relationship was wiped from her mind as they enjoyed their dinner together, his eyes shining with a happiness she had never seen before. He looked so relaxed, without a care in the world; she knew he couldn't always look that way, that wasn't part of the Shadowhunter life, but if she could give that to him, that peace, then she wanted to. Every touch of his hand, every dazzling smile gave her butterflies, reminding her of Izzy's words before she left.

"I'm so glad that Magnus told me about this place," she said as she caught the waiter's eye, gesturing for the check.

"The food was fantastic," Jace agreed, his elbows resting on the table as he leaned toward her. "I'm glad my beautiful girlfriend asked me out."

"I'm glad you accepted," she laughed as James stood beside their table.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you think I would say no?"

"How was everything, guys?" James questioned, saving Clary from having to answer. "Everything alright? Did you want to take anything to go?"

Jace shook his head, "Just the check, please."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about the check; this meal is on the house," James answered easily. "Glad you enjoyed everything."

Clary's eyes widened in surprise, "No, no, we can't accept that. Why would you do that for us? Do we know you?"

James grinned at the pair, "No, but I know you." At their confused expressions, he continued. "I was there in Idris, for the battle on Brocelind Plain. I was there in that hall when you drew that rune, to tie us together. I fought there, with the wolves, the vampires, the faerie, the warlocks. With the Shadowhunters. I know what the two of you did, everyone does. I figured you guys at least deserve a free meal for everything. It's the least we can do."

"Wow," Clary said in surprise. While she knew there were tons of people who fought at Brocelind Plain, who died there, she never thought they would remember her and Jace. The battle seemed so much bigger than two teenagers. "Thank you for fighting with us."

"Thank you for fighting for us," James replied, shaking both of their hands. "Come back any time."

Jace nodded, taking Clary's hand in his as they left the restaurant. "Were you expecting that?" he questioned as they walked toward the subway.

Clary shook her head, "I never really thought about who would know what had happened. I was a bit more concerned with Valentine trying to kill everyone off, you know?"

"Guess that means we're famous," Jace chuckled. "Maybe they'll add us to the next version of the Codex."

"Oh god," she laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can only imagine what they'd say."

He grinned, kissing the top of her head. "So where to now, Miss Fray? The night is still relatively young."

Clary was silent for a moment, thinking over her options. It was only a little after ten; it seemed too early for the date to end, she was having too much fun. "Do you want to come over for a while? We can hang out, watch some tv," she offered nervously.

"You sure?" Jace asked, pulling her to a stop so he could look her in the eyes.

She nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'm sure," she replied more confidently. "Come hang out for a bit."

His eyes stayed locked on hers for a moment before he nodded, pressing his lips against hers. "Let's go."

* * *

If you asked Clary how she ended up laying on Luke's couch with Jace's body on top of hers as they kissed, she wouldn't be able to answer you. She could remember them coming back to Luke's apartment, settling onto the couch to watch some television. She remembered turning toward Jace at some point, initiating the first kiss. But somehow, they had gone from sitting side by side on the couch to lying down, every inch of his body pressed against hers.

Her lips moved against his hungrily, one hand running through Jace's golden hair while the other gripped the front of his shirt, holding him close. She knew Izzy's carefully styled hair-do was probably a mess, feeling the pins slide out of place, but unable to care what her hair looked like at the moment. All she could think about, focus on was Jace, the feel of his body against hers, his hands gripping her waist, his scent filling her mind. Her heart was pounding in her chest, Isabelle's words ringing in her head.

Jace hooked one of her legs over his hips, his hand caressing her calf. "Jace," she gasped breathlessly as his kisses trailed down her jaw and neck, his lips brushing along her collarbone. His hand slowly made its way up her calf before continuing beneath her dress along her thigh.

As his hand ran into a strap of leather encircling her thigh, Jace pulled away slightly, looking down at Clary. His golden eyes were darkened with lust, his pupils blown wide, and his lips were red from their kissing. "Thigh sheath?" he said huskily, a smirk on his lips as his finger traced the handle of the dagger. "That's pretty hot."

"Izzy said to always be prepared," Clary panted, her fingers stroking the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Now that she could think without Jace kissing her, the enormity of the situation washed over her, causing her to stiffen beneath Jace. She was on the couch with her boyfriend, her leg wrapped around his waist in the most indecent way and his hand very high up her thigh. She knew she wanted Jace, wanted him desperately, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to want him this much.

"Clary?" Jace said gently as he felt her freeze beneath him. He waited until she opened her eyes before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. His hand drifted back down to her knee, rubbing it lightly. "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head slowly. "I-I think maybe we should slow down," she said softly. "With...you know...this."

He kissed her again as he nodded, carefully climbing off of her before helping her sit up. "You're right," he answered huskily, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "I should probably be heading home; it's almost midnight."

"You can always spend the night again," Clary offered, the words slipping out before she could think about them.

"Are you sure about that? You look like you're ready to jump out of your skin," he said half jokingly.

"Just to sleep," she replied, grateful the darkness of the room would hide her blush. "I sleep well when you're there."

Jace smiled broadly, his gaze softening as he offered his hand. "I sleep well too. Maryse will probably kill me if she finds out," he commented easily, looking slightly amused at the thought.

"Well then you should make sure that doesn't happen," Clary laughed softly, allowing him to her pull her to her feet.

"Why Clary Fray, I do believe I'm rubbing off on you," Jace laughed happily.

Clary rolled her eyes as she smiled, tugging him toward the stairs. "Keep dreaming, Lightwood. Come on, I'm tired; let's go to bed."

* * *

I was tempted to make this a little smutty but I decided to stay more true to the events of the books. Reviews please!


	8. Friday

I'd like to start this chapter by saying I'm not good with writing fight scenes. I can write the most fluff-tastic chapters about my pairings but when it comes to fight scenes I always feel like they fall sorta flat; I'm never satisfied with them. That being said, please be gentle with me on this chapter lol.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Maryse is trying to kill me with training; that's the only logical reason I can think of right now," Clary sighed as she shifted her phone to her other hand, carefully juggling her grocery bag. She wondered briefly if she could fit the gallon of milk in her hand into her backpack before discarding the thought; her backpack was already filled with her art supplies, her sensor and a few weapons. Fitting a gallon of milk in there might make the straps rip or the bottle would get punctured by one of her weapons. God knew after the long day she had, she didn't need another problem.

Clary had spent all afternoon in the training room of the Institute with Maryse and the woman was merciless. Clary had told herself that Maryse was just trying to make up for the missed training time while she was in Idris, but her muscles weren't consoled by the thought. It was only after the sun set and night had fallen that Maryse had released her from training. She was surprised she could still walk to the train to go home afterward, certain her legs would give out at any moment.

"There's no whining in Shadowhunting," Simon replied dramatically, deepening his voice. "Only blood and war."

Clary snorted loudly, "Have you been watching _Gladiator_ again?"

" _Underworld_ ," he answered easily. "You should watch it; it's great. Kickass vampires fighting equally kickass werewolves. I wanna root for the vampires, cause you know, team spirit, but the werewolves are pretty sick. And none of them whine."

"Hey, if there can be whining in vampirism, there can be whining in Shadowhunting," she snarked. "You have to be the whiniest vampire I've ever met. I just want to go home, have a cup of coffee and lay on the couch. And never move again ever."

"You mean until you have training tomorrow," he laughed as Clary groaned. "I think Jace's drama queen tendencies are rubbing off on you."

Clary shrugged her shoulders, adjusting her grip on her grocery bag. "Maybe. Probably," she admitted. "Between him and Izzy, I don't know how Alec has survived so many years."

"He's probably just desensitized after so many years," Simon mused. "And now he's dating Magnus, who's probably more dramatic than Jace if that's possible."

She laughed loudly as she waited for the crosswalk light to change. She could picture Simon in his room, his body sprawled out on his bed as he absentmindedly flipped through the newest manga he bought; it was such a familiar sight, she could paint it just from memory. Even after such dramatic changes in the past few months, things were still the same between the two of them. "Are we still going to Gotham Comics tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, if you can survive until then," Simon teased. "How far are you from home?"

"Just a few blocks," Clary replied as she crossed the street. She paused at the corner as she heard a strange noise coming from her backpack, setting down her grocery bag. "Simon I've gotta go," she said suddenly as she realized what the noise was. She fumbled around in her backpack, her hand landing on her vibrating sensor. _'Demons,'_ she thought.

"Everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

Clary slipped her backpack back onto her shoulders, slowly making her way down the street as the sensor's vibrations increased. "I think there's a demon around here; I need to call Jace and the others."

"Get outta there!" he yelled, panicked.

"I'm a Shadowhunter, I kill demons," she replied quickly before hanging up. After calling Jace and getting his voicemail, she left a hasty message, explaining where she was. _'Alright, Clary, this is what you've been trained for,'_ she thought, trying to encourage herself as she pulled her stele out of her waistband, quickly drawing a few runes onto her arms. They stung for a moment before the sensation faded away, the black Marks standing out against her pale skin. She tucked it away before pulling out her seraph blade. _'No idea what I'm up against or how to fight it, but I'm going to fight it. I'm a Shadowhunter.'_

A squeal escaped her lips as a tentacle shot out from the alleyway, wrapping around her torso and yanking her toward its body. _'What is this?'_ she thought frantically as she stabbed her seraph blade into the tentacle, causing the demon to drop her. As she turned to the creature, her stomach rolled at the stench of it; it resembled an oversized octopus with a wide mouth across its torso. Its body was wide, taking up most of the space in the alley. _'Okay, don't panic, don't panic,'_ she told herself as she tried to focus on what she had learned. As a tentacle shot out again, she dodged it, quickly swinging her stele to slice off the appendage.

The demon screeched in pain, its tentacles thrashing wildly. _'Maybe I can do this,'_ she thought as she swung her stele again, narrowly missing another tentacle. Tightening her grip on her blade, Clary darted forward, running toward the creature. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill the demon by just slicing off its tentacles; she needed to give it a mortal blow. As she neared the torso, its tentacle shot toward her, forcing her off balance momentarily. She fumbled as she tried to regain her footing; another tentacle shot toward her, throwing her body against the brick wall.

Clary cried out as her head was smacked against the wall, her blade falling from her grip as black spots swam before her eyes. Her vision was blurred as she sank down to the ground, her lungs struggling to take a deep breath. _'Shit shit shit shit,'_ she panicked, trying to get her vision to clear as she searched for her stele.

As she heard a tentacle whistling through the air, her searching hands finally found her seraph blade, fumbling as she gripped it. _'Not enough time,'_ she thought as she raised her blade to defend herself. Clary braced herself for the impact , but it never came; instead the air was filled with the sound of the demon's shrieks.

Looking up, she sighed in relief as her vision finally cleared, her eyes gazing up at her rescuer. A pair of familiar golden eyes locked onto hers as a hand reached toward her. "Jace," she breathed. "What took you so long?"

* * *

Let me know how the scene was! Reviews please!


	9. Friday: Part 2

A wave of relief washed over Clary as she looked up at Jace, a small smile on her lips. Jace returned her smile as he hauled her to her feet, his hands steadying her as she stumbled. "I was out hunting demons; I didn't expect you to be doing the same or I would have come with you," he replied. "Or brought you along with us if you were looking for a fight. Are you alright?"

Clary nodded, her head throbbing at the movement. "Peachy," she replied softly, gripping her seraph blade tightly as a wave of nausea washed over her. She swallowed hard, fighting back the bile that rose in her throat. "Guess I'm getting in more training today."

He laughed, shaking his head as he turned back to the demon. "Izzy and Alec are finishing it off already. You did a good job holding your own for someone who's only had a few weeks of training," Jace said proudly, his smile widening.

She felt her cheeks flush with pride at his words. She wouldn't admit it, to him or to anyone else, but she had a lot of days where she doubted her abilities, when she doubted if she would ever become a good Shadowhunter. "So I can go home and take a shower?" she asked as she looked down at her ichor-stained clothing. _'I loved this tshirt,'_ she thought sadly. As she looked up again, she watched as the tentacle monster disintegrated, vanishing back to the Void.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Isabelle asked as she walked over to her, wiping her electrum whip on the hem of her shirt. Clary wondered distractedly how Isabelle managed to still look flawless after an afternoon of demon hunting. "I don't think I've seen Jace run so fast in my life."

"And he's been in some pretty tight spots with Mom," Alec added. "Practically grew up trying to outrun her."

Clary smiled slightly, her hand reaching for Jace's to steady herself as her vision blurred. "I can imagine," she replied softly, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I think I gave Simon a heart attack when I hung up on him."

"Clary," Jace said worriedly, his golden eyes darkening as he looked down at her. His hands shifted to her waist, helping her stay upright as she swayed. "Clary, what's wrong?"

She stared up at him, trying to make her hazy vision focus on him. "I'm dizzy," she slurred, leaning into Jace's chest. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt as her vision began to darken, her body weakening. _'Oh crap,'_ Clary thought as she heard Jace shout in alarm before her vision went black.

* * *

Clary whimpered in pain as she returned to consciousness, her brow furrowing. _'How am I so dizzy?'_ she thought miserably, covering her eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to orient herself without opening her eyes. She was aware of a soft surface beneath her and something warm holding one of her hands.

"Finally," Jace murmured in relief. "I was starting to think you'd sleep all night."

Slowly, Clary opened her eyes, her vision taking a moment to adjust to the dimness of the room. Turning her head to the side, she smiled as she saw Jace sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Hey," she said quietly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he questioned worriedly, his thumb rubbing her knuckles as he laced his fingers with hers.

She was quiet for a moment, trying to remember anything that happened before she woke up. "I was on the phone with Simon…there was this weird tentacle demon in an alley," Clary said slowly, her eyes shifting to the ceiling as she focused on her memories. "I remember fighting it; I got thrown against the wall…then, then you were there with Izzy and Alec. We were talking and then…I don't remember what happened after that." She looked around the room, taking in the dark sky through the window. "How'd I get back to the Institute?"

"I carried you; you're really light," Jace answered simply. "You passed out midsentence so we brought you here, called in a Silent Brother to check you out. You had a concussion, but he took care of it mostly."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Mostly? I guess that explains why I feel so dizzy."

He nodded as he brushed his lips along her knuckles, causing her to blush lightly. "He said it'll go away, but you have to take it easy for a day or two."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "I guess my first attempt at demon slaying was a failure, huh?"

Jace laughed, his golden eyes twinkling with amusement. "I wouldn't say that. You did a pretty good job judging by the way you sliced and diced it; you just didn't kill it yourself. You can always have a promising career as a sushi chef."

"Good to know I've got a backup career," she said sarcastically, slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows. She breathed a sigh of relief as the room stayed where it was supposed to. "How long was I out?"

Jace glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's a little after 10 so you've been out for about two hours."

"Tell me Maryse didn't call my mom or Luke," she mumbled. Moving carefully, Clary sat upright, her hands gripping the sheets as she waited for a wave of dizziness to pass. She looked down at her clothes, glad that someone, probably Isabelle, had changed her out of her filthy clothes. Waking up covered in ichor wouldn't have been a pleasant experience.

Jace released her hand and climbed onto the bed, settling into the space behind her as he leaned against the headboard. He stretched his legs out on either side of her body, pulling her back against his chest. "Didn't have a number for them. Besides we knew you'd be fine," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Clary leaned into him, her arms resting on top of his. Despite her crazy afternoon, having Jace with her made Clary feel incredibly relaxed. "Don't need them cutting their vacation short because of me."

"Izzy called Simon too so he wouldn't be freaking out," Jace added. "Everything's fine as long as you're fine."

"Well…"

Jace raised an eyebrow, leaning forward so he could look at her face. "What? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Do you think it's too late to go and get Taki's? I never got to eat dinner," Clary said sheepishly. "Or my coffee."

He laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah, we can go get some dinner," he said before kissing her. "Dinner sounds great."

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. Reviews please!


	10. Saturday

Sorry it's taken me so long to update readers! I got a little caught up with my other stories. I swear I either have nothing to write or I have a million different ideas.

* * *

"Does Magnus do this a lot?" Simon questioned as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He dodged around the piles of garbage bags lining the narrow Brooklyn street, the stench strong from the heat of the afternoon.

"What? Family dinners?" Clary asked before shrugging her shoulders. "I have no idea. Jace and Izzy only found out about it today and they seemed as surprised as me so I guess not. I think it's usually just him and Alec."

"So you don't know if we should be afraid or not?" he joked.

Clary laughed loudly, shaking her head. She flinched at the movement, rubbing the side of her temple. It had been a day since fighting the tentacle demon and although the Silent Brothers assured her that she was fine, her head still ached a bit, especially when she moved too suddenly. For the most part, she felt alright; she just wished the throbbing would go away.

Simon frowned as he saw her flinch, his brown eyes worried. "You sure you should be moving around? Maybe you should take it easy."

"Don't start with me too," Clary warned. "I already had a shouting match with Jace this morning."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "You fought with Jace?"

"Don't sound so surprised; couples fight all the time," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She frowned deeply as she remembered the fight she had with Jace that morning; they had argued before but nothing of that magnitude. She had gotten so angry that she had gathered her stuff and gone home, ignoring Jace's texts and calls. "And he was being stupidly overprotective. He thought I was fine enough to go get Taki's last night, but today he freaks out about me breathing too hard. He kept fighting with me so I went home."

"He was probably in shock yesterday; that's why he didn't freak," Simon commented easily.

Clary punched his arm as they walked up the steps of Magnus's building. "Are you defending him? You're supposed to be on my side," she complained.

Simon laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm always on your side, Clary. Unless it's against me, in which case I'm not. I'm just saying I understand why he flipped out."

"I'm a Shadowhunter just like him, Izzy and Alec. Injuries happen," she muttered as she rang Magnus's doorbell.

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus's voice boomed from the intercom.

"It's me and Simon," Clary replied with a laugh.

"Oh hey cupcake," Magnus greeted her as the front doors unlocked with a soft buzz. "Come in."

* * *

"Finally," Magnus sighed in exasperation as the pair entered the apartment. "I was startng to think you two had turned down my dinner invitation."

"You know I can't eat anything, right?" Simon commented.

"Nice to see you too, Sherman," Magnus replied as he hugged Clary. "Dinner's gonna be done in a few. Drinks are over by the bar; I even stocked it with some blood."

Magnus's apartment never ceased to amaze Clary. Today it looked like the inside of a palace, a long wooden table sitting in the center of it. The table was surrounded by ornate, highback chairs that were covered in red velvet. The table was covered with china and silverware, glittering beneath the crystal chandelier. A marble bar was set against the far wall with Izzy and Jace sitting in the bar stools.

Jace looked up as Clary entered, his eyes locked on hers. Although she was still upset with him, she couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach at his hesistant smile, couldn't stop herself from returning it with one of her own. His blond curls looked darker than normal, most likely still wet from his shower, and his v-neck shirt showed off his tan skin and glimpses of his Marks.

He set his glass down on the bar, quickly crossing the room to her. "Simon, mind if I steal Clary away?" Jace questioned.

Simon glanced at Clary before shaking his head, "I'm gonna go say hi to Izzy."

"Why didn't you ask if I minded?" Clary asked as Simon walked away.

"Because you would have said you did," Jace answered easily, taking her hand in his. "Would have ruined my apology. Especially since you refused to answer my calls earlier."

She raised her eyebrow, her fingers unconsciously lacing with his. "Apology?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand gently before brushing his thumb against her knuckles. "Izzy pointed out after you left that I may have been a little overbearing this morning."

"A little?" Clary replied dryly.

"Or a lot. I can't remember really; she punctuated her argument with a few punches," he chuckled. "Good thing I've got a hard head." He ran his hand through his golden hair with a sigh, looking down at their joined hands before gazing into her green eyes. "But she was right. You are right. You're a Shadowhunter like us and I said I'd support you-"

"And instead you decided to be overprotective and fight with me," she interrupted, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I was overprotective-"

"Even after you said that I was doing well on my own-"

Jace laughed loudly, "You wanna take over the apology?"

"Just making sure you get all of the main points," Clary replied innocently. "Not a good apology if you forget the details."

He rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist. The fluttering in her stomach got worse as she felt Jace's warm hands on the small of her back, her body relaxing into him. "Forgive me for being an overprotective boyfriend?"

Clary was quiet, a smirk playing on her lips. "I suppose I'll forgive you this time," she answered, kissing him lightly. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"With the ass-kicking Izzy gave me, there won't be a next time," Jace promised, leading her over to the bar, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "Let me get you a drink; Magnus has some nice vintage wine that he probably stole from someone's wine cellar."

"Did Jace apologize properly?" Isabelle asked as the pair walked over, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Jace. "I nearly murdered him after he tried his first version on me."

Clary laughed, nodding her head. "Well I'm glad you didn't. 't was a perfectly adequate apology."

Jace gasped dramatically. "I think it was much better than adequate," he replied, "I think it was fantastic."

She bumped her shoulder against his, "I think you're a little crazy," she replied.

"We all knew that," Simon laughed, taking a sip from his own glass.

"What is it, harass Jace day?" he grumbled as he moved behind the bar, grabbing a wine glass.

"Yes," the three of them answered with a laugh, earning a glare from Jace. Clary climbed onto the empty bar stool, smiling at Jace as he poured her glass of wine.

Magnus cleared his throat dramatically as he came back into the living room, waving his hands so blue sparks rained from the ceiling. "If the children are done bickering now, it's time for dinner."

"This I can't wait to see," Jace laughed, taking Clary's hand and heading to the table. "Hopefully the food is safe to eat."

"I'm not above poisoning you, Jace!" Magnus warned.

* * *

Anything you want to see for dinner night? Let me know!


	11. Saturday: Part 2

Clary sighed contentedly as she leaned back into her chair, sipping her wine. She had been expecting a simple dinner with everyone, probably having food Magnus got from a restaurant, but she was in awe of Alec's cooking skills. He cooked sometimes at the Institute, but it was always quick meals when they were starving. Now with the time and kitchen space that Magnus's apartment offered, he had the chance to show off his culinary skills. Every part of the meal was incredible, from the first to last bite.

"Alec, that was amazing," she said, looking over at him. "Holy crap, I didn't know you could cook like that."

Alec flushed at Clary's compliment, muttering thank you as he looked down at his plate.

"You'd never expect Alec to be such a great cook when you compare it to Izzy's cooking," Jace laughed, earning a kick from Izzy under the table. "Ow! Damnit Izzy, are you wearing your steel-toed boots again?"

"Serves you right," Isabelle retorted as Jace grumbled. "My cooking isn't that bad; Alec's just been cooking longer than I have. With a little more practice, I'll be just as good as him." She turned to glare at Jace as he laughed, quickly disguising it with a cough.

"Well kids, I hope you all saved some room for dessert," Magnus said, vanishing the empty plates with a wave of his hand.

"Oh god, I don't think I can eat anymore," Clary groaned. "Can't it wait until later?"

"Jace raised his hand, "I also vote that we postpone dessert," he agreed as Isabelle nodded.

"I think we've reached the point of the night where everyone lays around on the couch and tries not to fall asleep," Simon commented as he finished his glass of blood. "Sometimes involves drinking too."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alec said. "We can clean up later when we're not on the verge of slipping into a food coma."

Magnus nodded, clapping his hands as he stood. "Alright, everyone grab your drinks and stand or you're going to be sitting on the floor in a minute." There was a clamor of chairs scraping against the hardwood floors and bottles and glasses clinking together. Once everyone had moved away from the table, Magnus waved his hand again, vanishing the dining room table and replacing it with several leather couches and a large flat screen television.

"Whose house did you steal this from?" Jace asked, setting his glass and a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of him before settling onto the couch. "The sofas are nice."

"Better question, can we keep the tv?" Simon replied as he sat on the loveseat next to Isabelle. "A tv like this is game changing."

"You'd never see the light of day again," Clary said, squealing as Jace pulled her onto his lap. She could feel herself blushing, her cheeks warm from more than just the wine she had at dinner. She leaned into his body as he wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Technically he shouldn't be able to see the light of day; he'd just be following the vampire norm," Alec commented.

"Is there anything good on tv?" Isabelle asked as she grabbed the remote control.

Simon shook his head, "There's never anything good on Saturday night. Saturdays are movie days."

"So then let's pick a movie," Clary answered easily, stretching her legs out on the couch.

"Which movie?" Magnus asked, laying his head on Alec's lap. "That we'll all agree on."

Magnus's comment set off twenty minutes of movie debates, resulting in several thrown pillows, a few spilled drinks, threats of violence and disownment, the occasional outraged scream, and quite a few refills of their alcoholic drinks. Clary sat quietly, content to sip her wine and listen to everyone else talk. This moment was one of the reasons she had fought so hard against Valentine. A night of Shadowhunters, vampires, and warlocks all hanging out together wouldn't have been possible if Valentine had won. Alec wouldn't be running his hand through Magnus's hair, smiling affectionately when he thought he wasn't paying attention, Simon wouldn't be harassing Izzy about her lack of movie knowledge. She shuddered to think what would have happened to her and Jace. Despite all of the hardship and loss that came with fighting Valentine, she would do it all again to end up with this result; none of the amazing things in her life would have been possible without that fight.

She shook her head, trying to clear her dark thoughts and re-focus on the movie debate. "What about that Underworld movie you were talking about the other day, Simon?" she suggested.

"Yes! Underworld, perfect!" Simon exclaimed.

As the ground chattered about the movie, Jace kissed Clary's shoulder lightly, plucking her half empty wine glass from her hands. "I think you've had enough," he murmured, answering her questioning gaze. "You're starting to slur a bit."

"I've never really drunk before," Clary admitted sheepishly.

Jace laughed, shaking his head. "And you've had four or five glasses of wine. This will be a fun night."

"Let her live a little, Jace," Izzy called from her couch. "We've all gotten drunk before; everyone should get a turn. It's a right of passage."

"She's a lightweight; she'll appreciate me stopping her now when she's not hungover tomorrow."

"Hey!" Clary exclaimed indignantly, shoving his shoulder. "I'm not a lightweight."

Jace easily grabbed her hands, holding them against his chest. "Another two glasses and you'd be completely wasted, I guarantee. Though I'm curious to know what drunk Clary would be like," he murmured, his eyes darkening. "Sober Clary is always surprising me."

Clary blushed under his gaze, her cheeks almost matching her hair. "Shut up," she murmured.

"All of you, shut up," Magnus said, dimming the light as the movie began.

* * *

It was after one in the morning when the group had finished both Underworld movies. As Clary glanced around tiredly, she realized everyone had fallen asleep at some point during the second movie. Izzy was leaning into Simon's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Alec was stretched out on another couch, his head resting on Magnus's lap as Magnus leaned into the side of the couch. Clary was sure she had dozed off at some point during the movie. The last thing she remembered was sitting upright with Jace on the couch, but now she was lying on the couch, her body draped on top of him.

"Safe to say you're not going home tonight," Jace murmured as she moved, brushing her hair away from her face. "It's too late to go anywhere."

"I'm too tired to move anyway," Clary yawned, tucking her face against his neck. She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her body, kissing his shoulder lightly. "I think it's more from the wine than actual exhaustion."

Jace chuckled, "You're probably right. Go back to sleep, Clary; it's late."

"I've been falling asleep with you a lot this week," she mumbled tiredly. "I'll miss it when Mom and Luke come home."

"I'll miss it too," he agreed. A soft sigh left her lips as he began rubbing her back, her eyes fluttering shut. "I'm always willing to sneak into your house, but I don't want your mom to kill me."

Clary nodded in agreement, on the brink of sleep when a soft weight landed on her. Forcing her eyes open, she eyed the dark blue blanket spread across her before looking up at Jace.

"Not me," Jace stated, tucking the blanket around her before nodding his head over to Magnus.

She turned her head in his direction, a small smile on her lips as she saw Magnus's eyes open and everyone covered with similar blankets. "Thank you, Magnus," she whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

"Sleep tight, lovebirds," he replied, running his hand through Alec's dark hair, his expression gentle. "No one gets up before ten."

"Alright," Clary yawned, turning back to Jace. She kissed him lightly before resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we're here."

"Sleeping on Magnus's couch?" Jace teased, raising an eyebrow.

She swatted his shoulder lightly, too sleepy to put any real force behind it. "Here with everyone. All of us together, it's nice," she mumbled, her words garbled as she fell asleep.

Jace smiled, kissing her head as he tightened his grip on her. "Yeah, it's nice, Clary."

* * *

Reviews please!


	12. Sunday

Hello readers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but here I am with the final chapter of this story. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this crazy story and I hope to see you guys around soon!

-ninjanervana

* * *

Clary groaned as she opened her eyes, immediately closing them as her head pounded. It was bright, far too bright for her liking. With her eyes still shut, she tried to orient herself. Her back was pressed against the back of the couch, her face tucked against Jace's chest; how they were able to fit on the limited couch space, she didn't know. She remembered having dinner at Magnus's apartment with everyone, them arguing about movies, lying on the couch with Jace. She could even remember parts of the movie, but her memories got fuzzy about halfway through. She didn't even remember falling asleep. _'Maybe that wine was a bad idea,'_ she thought unhappily.

"Morning sunshine," Jace chuckled, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"Good for who?" she grumbled as she pressed her face against his chest. Even with her eyes closed, she could still sense the smile in his voice. "I feel awful."

"Excessive drinking will do that to you," he teased, his fingers raking through her hair. "Never trust Izzy when she says to keep drinking. At least hangovers are another rite of passage; you're crossing a lot of things off your list."

Clary yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I think I could have lived without this rite. My head is pounding right now and if you tell me I told you so, I will shove you off the couch."

Jace's arms tightened around her slightly, making her gasp. "I'd like to see you try," he growled playfully.

A shiver went through Clary at his tone, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "You're a jerk," she replied shakily, smacking his chest lightly. "Why am I even dating you?"

"Because of my sinfully good looks and my quick wit?" he answered easily.

"Well you're right about the good looks," Clary said with a grin. She rested her head back against his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. "What time is it?"

"Just after eleven. Everyone is still asleep on the couches; you should probably get some more sleep too. You'll feel better," Jace replied, his hand moving to massage the back of her neck.

Clary shook her head, immediately regretting the action as her head throbbed. "I just need some coffee and food and I'll be fine. I need to be up and functioning before Mom and Luke get home," she sighed.

Jace kissed her head lightly before rolling off of the couch and helping her to her feet. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you first wake up?" he questioned with a grin, pulling her body tight against his.

She blushed brightly at his comment, her hands resting on his chest. "Beautiful in the clothes I wore yesterday and my hair a mess? You're ridiculous," she replied, kissing him lightly.

"I'm serious. I've slept besides you multiple times this week and every time I wake up beside you, I'm in awe of you," he murmured, his golden eyes locked on hers. "And that is the Angel's truth."

"I love you," she whispered, the words easily slipping from her lips as she stared up at him. _'How is he even real?'_ she thought.

Jace smiled broadly, kissing her. "I love you too."

They stood there kissing for a minute before Clary remembered the multiple people sleeping in the living room. "Come on, let's go find food," she said as she pulled away from him, twisting her unruly hair into a bun. She looked around the living room, smiling as she saw everyone sprawled out on their respective couches; she had a feeling she wouldn't be the only person waking up with a hangover.

Jace took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze before leading her into the kitchen. "Oh thank god, he has a coffee marker," she sighed in relief as she spotted the machine on the counter. She hurried toward it, setting it to brew with a few practiced movements. "I was worried he just magicked everything."

Jace shrugged his shoulders as he opened the fridge, inspecting its contents. "Probably did before Alec. What do you think about eggs and toast? Not a lot to work with here."

"That sounds fine," she replied easily, tumbling through the cupboard for a pan as Jace took out the eggs. "I'll handle the eggs if you do the toast and coffee."

"I think I can handle toast," he laughed, handing her the carton of eggs. "I'm not as bad as Izzy."

"Be nice," Clary chuckled, setting the frying pan on the stove. "Make enough toast for everyone. I know you can eat a loaf of bread by yourself."

Jace gasped dramatically, "Are you calling me fat?"

Clary grinned cheekily as she began to crack eggs into a bowl, not meeting his eyes. "If the shoe fits."

"You've been spending too much time with Izzy," he grumbled, a smile on his lips as he began slicing the loaf of bread.

"Have not," she replied.

Jace shook his head as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll have to start keeping you all to myself," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

She shivered at his words, a bright blush covering her cheeks. "Let's finish making breakfast first and then we'll talk, okay?" Clary replied, trying to keep her hands from shaking. His grin widened as he kissed her neck again, moving back to his side of the counter. _'This is going to be the fastest breakfast ever,'_ Clary thought as she tried to calm her racing heart.

* * *

After a hasty breakfast and several cups of coffee at Magnus's apartment, Clary headed home, set on getting some cleaning done before her mother and Luke came home. She hadn't kept the house as clean as she planned and now she was forced to work through her hangover to get everything done. It wasn't her fault she had gotten behind on her cleaning; she had been busy almost every day with Shadowhunter training. But she had a strong feeling that excuse wouldn't go over well with her mother; it would probably make the situation worse.

Clary collapsed onto the couch after finishing the last load of laundry, utterly exhausted. The house was absolutely spotless, but Clary wasn't sure she would ever move off the couch again. _'How do we not have a rune for hangovers?'_ she thought, not for the first time that day. Part of her was tempted to create one herself, but she could never force herself to create runes; they just came to her. She was debating whether seven o'clock was too early to go to bed when the doorbell rang. "Crap," she groaned, forcing herself to shuffle over to the doors.

"I brought dinner," Jace greeted her as she opened the front door. "I thought you might be hungry."

She smiled as she grabbed his hand and tugged him into the house. "You are the best boyfriend ever," she replied, kissing him lightly. "I was pretty committed to dying on the couch; you showed up just in time."

"Hangover that bad?" he asked sympathetically as he set the bags on the coffee table, unloading the food.

"Spending all day cleaning with a headache is a horrible idea, in case you didn't know," Clary sighed as she plopped back onto the couch. "But I got everything done and I'll sleep like the dead tonight. I was debating going to bed when you rang the bell."

Jace laughed, handing her container of chicken lo mein. "It's only seven. And you tried to tell me you're not a lightweight," he teased as he sat beside her, opening his food container.

Clary bumped her shoulder against his as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks. As nice as going to bed early sounded, she was glad she could sneak in some more alone time with Jace before her mom got back home, even if he was making fun of her. "Good boyfriends aren't supposed to make fun of their girlfriend while she's suffering."

"Does that mean I can do it tomorrow when you feel better?" Jace replied with a grin, taking a bite of his dumpling.

"Maybe," she replied after a moment, turning on the tv. She leaned into his side, a comfortable silence settling over them as they focused on their food. "You have to be out of here before Mom and Luke get home at ten."

Jace nodded easily. "I'll be gone before then; don't worry. I'll miss spending the night with you," he whispered.

Clary rested her head against his shoulder, "I'll miss it too."

* * *

 _'Shit,'_ Jace thought as he heard the front door opening, carefully pulling his seraph blade out of the waistband of his jeans. After finishing dinner, he and Clary had stretched out on the couch to watch some TV before he had to leave. They were more tired than they realized as they both fell asleep, Clary's body resting on top of his, her red hair fanned out around her.

"Clary, we're home!" Jocelyn called out as she and Luke entered the house, shutting the door behind them.

Jace winced slightly, trying not to wake Clary. He wasn't sure what would have been worse: a demon breaking into the house or Clary's mom catching him still in the house at that hour. It was no secret that Jocelyn wasn't his biggest fan. He gently stroked Clary's hair; there was no point of him trying to escape now without getting caught. He might as well face the music.

Jocelyn walked into the living room, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw Jace and Clary together. "Jace," she greeted him, hesitating in the doorway before stepping into the living room. "I didn't expect to see you here so late."

"I didn't expect to still be here so late," Jace replied honestly. _'She's not screaming at me; that's good,'_ he thought. "We fell asleep watching TV."

"I see. Training's been hard?" she guessed. "I remember it was when I was young."

"You know how Maryse can be," he answered, his fingers absentmindedly stroking the tips of Clary's hair. "But Clary's doing great. She's tough, learning fast. She's going to be great."

Jocelyn nodded, biting her lower lip as she watched the pair. "Clary looks peaceful," she commented. She paused, taking a deep breath. "She's been having trouble sleeping since everything with Valentine. I can't remember the last time I saw her look that relaxed."

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at Clary. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face affectionately, tucking it behind her ear. "I didn't know…but I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Jace replied. "He left us all with scars. She'll be alright with some time." As he looked back over at Jocelyn, he found her staring at them, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Thank you for looking after Clary," she murmured. "She means the world to me."

Jace nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Always. I'll always look after her," he promised.

She shifted from one foot to the other before turning away from them. "I'm going to go help Luke unpack everything; why don't you wake Clary up?" Jocelyn suggested as she headed toward the kitchen.

He watched as Jocelyn left the room, wondering what exactly just happened between them. He just had a conversation with Jocelyn and it had been surprisingly pleasant. _'Think about that later,'_ he thought as he shook Clary's shoulder lightly. "Clary, wake up; your parents are home," he whispered to her. "They've missed you."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
